Let Me Thank You
by WordsAblaze
Summary: It turns out that there's a lot to thank Magnus for on Alec's rather eventful 28th birthday. That is, if Alec can find the time and a way to actually do that... A oneshot written to celebrate Alec's day of birth. Enjoy!


**Let Me Thank You**

* * *

Blueberries.

That's the first thing Alec is aware of when he wakes up: the smell of blueberries.

The second thing he notices is the small kiss placed on his nose by the one and only High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He smiles sleepily, lazily looping his arms around Magnus' neck and pulling him back down, kissing his cheek softly as an unspoken thank you. They stay cuddled under the duvet until Magnus sits up and brushes Alec's hair back with a touch as gentle as a snowflake settling on a small child's nose.

"Happy birthday, my dear Alexander."

"Mhm…" Alec replies softly, blinking to wake himself up properly.

"I gave in to the clichés and made you pancakes for breakfast," Magnus whispers.

Alec grins, sitting up and stretching as Magnus stands up and holds out a hand with a huge smile on his face and the gold streaks in his eyes shining like stars.

"You didn't have to," Alec says as he elegantly stumbles towards the bathroom.

Magnus laughs as if he was suggesting something as ludicrous as a lime green leather shirt being paired with bright yellow skinny jeans and sandals worn with socks, shaking his head. "Of course I did."

It doesn't take Alec longer than five minutes to get ready, sliding onto the bar stool next to Magnus as the lights dim and soft music starts playing in the background. Even Chairman Meow nuzzles into Alec's hand, purring as if to wish him yet another happy birthday.

"I feel old," Alec jokes.

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "You want to make that a competition, darling?"

Alec grins sheepishly, blushing. "You know what I mean."

"When do I not?"

Alec opens his mouth to remind Magnus of that time in Morocco but the warlock holds up a hand, coughing. "I believe the pancakes need to be consumed before they cool down completely, yes?"

Laughing, the two of them get through the stack of pancakes with ease, Magnus making sure there's an endless supply of blueberries and syrup. Alec couldn't think of a better birthday breakfast if he tried, which he didn't even bother to because that would be an insult to blueberry pancakes with syrup.

The two find themselves snuggling up on the couch with Magnus humming extinct songs and Alec laughing along until the obnoxious sound of an institute alert rings through the apartment.

He groans, and Magnus sighs at the same time, "Really? Demons are so inconsiderate these days."

Alec smiles. "They can't all be bad. After all, you have demon blood and I love you, don't I?"

Magnus' beam could probably light up a room of shadows.

Silencing his phone and drawing a speed rune, he kisses Magnus, then slips his jacket on and blushes as the warlock blows him a kiss just before he shuts the door.

Racing through the early morning swarm of pedestrians is an easy feat for someone determined to finish their missions so they can spend their birthday with the one they cherish most, so he gets to the institute in what could easily be record time.

Once there, it's not exactly as small of a mission as he'd hoped. In fact, it's quite possibly one of the most dangerous missions they've been assigned to this year. By the time their group reaches their original destination, they've realised it's much more of a problem than they'd originally thought.

By the angel.

Did all the demons in Brooklyn decide to converge at the nearest institute on the same day?

Alec already knows the answer because he's currently aiming his arrow at the central demon. As he releases and watches the demon roar and collide with two others on the way down, he catches sight of Izzy shielding Max from a fire blast.

Before he can even think to aim his next arrow at the heart of whichever demon dared to try and hurt his family, there's a flash of purple and layers of demon dust raining down on them like glitter inside a snowglobe.

"What just happened?" Jace asks incredulously, lowering his seraph blade.

"Ah, that would be me," a silky voice drawls.

Naturally, Alec's grin widens as he recognises the audible velvet reaching his ears, his heart. Naturally, he'd already guessed the one person that could vanquish half an army of angels in one go. Naturally, his feet start to lead him towards the voice before he can think about it.

He kisses Magnus' cheek. "How can I express my gratitude?" he whispers softly, coyly.

"Don't thank me yet, sweet pea, there's plenty more where they came from." Magnus winks, but his tone is serious.

"Where exactly did they come from?" Clary asks, brushing dust from her hair.

"That's not the worry, is it?" Alec asks, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face.

"It's why they came, right?" Izzy asks, fixing Max's hair, "And why they came today."

"Yes," Magnus answers, "and no."

"Mags...?" Alec narrows his eyes.

"I'm going to lose my hair before you tell us at this rate. Do we have to go kick some demon... tail... or what?" Jace asks, twirling his blade with one hand.

Magnus clicks, turning the seraph to stone and smiling as it clunks onto the floor, making Jace stumble and quietly groan but thankfully shut up.

"Now, if you'd kindly let me – the high warlock who happens to currently be your only source of information – explain?"

Alec would have laughed but Jace happens to be in charge of food for the whole week and he doesn't fancy being poisoned as revenge. Instead, he nods, sharing a quick glance with Izzy and shooting a warning glance at Max.

"Let me guess, I'm too young to go with you?" Max asks dejectedly.

Alec frowns at his little brother's tone, kneeling in front of Max. "Hey, you trust me, right?"

Max nods.

"Then trust me when I say you won't like this mission one bit," He goes to stand up, then leans forward to whisper in Max's ear, "And, if I were you, I'd check your shelf for an extra comic."

Max's eyes light up and he grins, nodding before breaking into a run. As soon as he's turned the corner, Alec turns to Magnus with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glint in his eyes. Of course, he's also thanking Magnus in advance.

"You got him a new comic?" Izzy asks in surprise.

Magnus chuckles, clicking his fingers, and Alec nods. "Now I have."

Izzy rolls her eyes, curling her whip on her wrist and fixing her ponytail. Jace opens his mouth to say something but seems to reconsider when Clary elbows him and whispers something that makes him sigh, shaking his head at her with a tiny smile.

"Who's up for a portal?" Magnus asks, already concentrating on the creation of said transportation instead of waiting for an answer.

"Don't thank me," Magnus murmurs as they land on the other side of the portal, knowing that his boyfriend had planned to do exactly that.

Alec tries to hold his smile back, he really does, but he can't help it escaping. At least, not until he sees the demon standing directly behind his boyfriend, ready to strike.

"No!" he yells, his mind battling with itself within the split second he has to react.

He doesn't have time to launch an arrow, he doesn't even have time to find an arrow underneath the piles of scattered leaves they'd fallen on. None of the others have seen the demon, all picking themselves up, and Magnus has his back to the creature, his gaze currently focused on Alec. So there's no choice but to go with his initial intrinsic instinct.

He pushes Magnus out of the way.

"Alexander!" Magnus gasps as the demon plunges its weaponised tail into the shadowhunter's side.

Alec groans as he feels something pierce his skin. It's like metal but warmer, like a punch but much more painful, like an everyday wound but so much worse. If this was a birthday present, it's by far the worst he's ever received, and one he wishes he could return.

It's not even the stinging that hurts, it's the look in Magnus' eyes.

It's the look of pure love, panic, and heartbreak that twists his own emotions. It's because he knows Magnus is in pain simply because he loves him. It's because his pain is Magnus' pain and Magnus' pain is his pain so when they're both in pain, it's the most painful kind of pain to ever exist.

The newest group of demons is gone within three seconds, attacked by three furious shadowhunters and one enraged warlock. Alec manages to hold himself up for a few seconds before his knees buckle and he keels over, saved from a concussion only by Magnus' reflexive love and magic.

"Alexander, stay with me." Magnus' voice is steady but his tone is anything but, only Alec sensing the sheer amount of alarmed fear laced underneath his words.

"Alec, don't you dare die on me!" Jace yells.

Unfortunately, demons aren't exactly considerate and sympathetic creatures. The next round of creatures appear in the sky, rapidly approaching, but Alec can't hear them over the sound of his wound screaming at him.

Jace, Izzy, and Clary seem hesitant to focus on the demons when Alec is in pain but they don't have a choice, so the three of them exchange a determined look and charge as stealthily as they can, quickly settling into a rhythm of attack.

Alec winces as Magnus pulls him close, his back to the warlock's chest. Magnus uses one hand to stop the bleeding and pain from Alec's wound and the other to shoot at the flying enemies above them as and when he can.

"I love you," Alec mumbles, almost stumbling over the three words, catching sight of Magnus' worry.

Jace, Izzy and Clary have all redrawn their runes at least once so they can carry on fighting and fiercely slash at anything venturing near Alec by the time he blinks himself alert, trying to figure out when he'd blacked out. He tilts his head back, leaning on Magnus' shoulder and trying his best to stay awake.

"I can see their entry point!" Jace bellows from somewhere beyond Alec's line of vision.

"Cover me!" Izzy calls back, heading in a direction Alec can't figure out.

He hates this. He hates being so close to the fight but still being absolutely helpless as he watches his loved ones fight when he should be there next to them.

"It's okay, they're safe."

And Alec finds the energy to smile at Magnus, loving the way his words act as a tether to comfort and reassurance. He wants nothing more than to thank his boyfriend but he doesn't have the strength; he can't think beyond breathing at this point, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted as Magnus' magical pain relief slowly lessens.

He hadn't thought Magnus could go this long using magic but it seems that love can make people so much more powerful.

"Magnus, go!" Jace has to shout to be heard above the demons and over the distance.

Both Magnus and Alec hesitate, not wanting to leave them behind when they're clearly not safe and nobody aside from Magnus knows their exact location.

"Clary can make a portal, it's okay!"

And, with a thankful nudge from Alec, Magnus nods and shoots one more demon before using a portal to transport them back to the apartment. Both of them collapse immediately, Alec from the pain and Magnus from exhaustion.

They lie on the ridiculously soft carpet until Magnus pulls himself up, propping Alec up against the couch because he doesn't have the energy to lift him up with magic. He grabs a blanket that had luckily been lying around and drapes it around Alec's shoulders, sighing.

Alec goes to thank the warlock but Magnus shakes his head. "Not yet, sweetheart."

Despite his evident fatigue, Magnus manages to summon enough magic to go with the potion he hands Alec.

"Drink," he whispers softly, tiredly, lovingly.

Alec smiles, doing exactly that. He feels the magic from Magnus rushing over his skin, under his wound, around the blood. He feels the potion flowing through his body in a way that defies all biological knowledge, and he feels the pain slipping away from him.

He gasps as he feels his strength returning, only just realising how hard it had been to breathe.

"Mags…"

Magnus' smile is slightly strained. "Would you do me the favour of brining over that blue vial?"

Alec's eyes widen as he sees how pale his boyfriend is, forgetting his plan to thank the warlock and letting Magnus lean against him once he returns with the blue vial, carefully helping him to drink it.

Magnus sighs with relief as his eyes flash. "Much appreciated," he murmurs.

"How did you do that?" Alec asks in awe, "I thought you couldn't use so much magic at once?"

"Maybe it's the universe helping us for the sake of your birthday," Magnus suggests as the two of them settle, this time on the couch instead of beside it.

Alec smiles but shakes his head. "Why would the universe like me that much?"

Magnus frowns, and turns to Alec, kissing his cheek softly. "You can't mean that."

"Why not?" Alec shrugs, "I'm just another shadowhunter, aren't I?"

"Oh my dear Alexander, you are so much more," Magnus whispers, "so much more than 'just another shadowhunter'."

Alec shakes his head. "Like what, Magnus?"

"I could list every trait you possess but I would sound like a thesaurus, so I'll keep it simple: you are everything, Alexander. You are my world, my strength, and my heart. You do also happen to now be twenty eight years old."

Alec can't help laughing and tearing up at the same time, throwing his arms around the warlock with a smile powerful enough to change the world, but a smile focused on Magnus and Magnus only.

"Now," Magnus starts before Alec can begin to thank him, "How would you like to try the edible part of my birthday present to you?"

"Should I add it to the list of foods you've stolen from all around the world?" Alec asks, laughing.

"It's not stealing if I asked first."

Alec rolls his eyes but smiles. "I know, that's why I love you."

Magnus blushes, the soft pink matching the dye in his hair.

Now that, the way Magnus' expression dissolves into one of love and joy, is what Alec can call a birthday present.

"Have you ever heard of Paçoca?" Magnus asks.

As expected, Alec shakes his head.

"Well then, it is my pleasure to present you with this new experience."

Alec laughs, taking the little square from his boyfriend and trying it without any hesitation at all, knowing that Magnus would never give him something dangerous.

He grins as the warm, rich taste of peanuts fills his mouth.

"I take it you like it?" Magnus chuckles.

Alec nods, too busy chewing to form any actual words.

It's only later, when the two of them are practically buried under blankets and pillows as they sit in front of the television and start to watch whichever Disney film is currently playing, that Alec turns to Magnus with yet another smile of adoration, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you."

Magnus smiles back but he has one eyebrow quirked upwards. "You've said that an awful lot today, is something the matter?"

Alec shrugs. "You aren't giving me a chance to thank you for everything you're doing so this is the next best option."

"You can't thank me, it's your birthday!" Magnus tells him, shaking his head.

Alec smirks suddenly, thinking of a plan to do exactly that, and casually asks, "So, do I get a birthday wish?"

"Alexander, darling, I'm a warlock, not your genie in a lamp."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course," Magnus confirms, "What's your first wish?"

"Kiss me?"

Alec's barely finished his request before Magnus' lips are on his and arms are settling around his waist. He shuts his eyes, reaching to curl the warlock's hair between his fingers, and only pulling back when his lungs are burning for oxygen.

He lets his fingers lazily run through Magnus' hair as the two of them gather their breath and smile in unison, their exhilaration something neither of them have gotten used to, and something they probably never will.

"Second wish?" Magnus inquires.

"Paçoca for breakfast… for the rest of this week?"

"Consider it done," Magnus replies, "And your last wish?"

Alec grins slyly. "Let me thank you?"

Magnus laughs, his smile widening and the corners of his eyes crinkling as he shuts his eyes for a moment, subtly shaking his head as he realises the point of Alec's plan.

"As you wish." Magnus nods his head, still smiling.

"I love you," Alec states simply, "and I can't thank you enough."

He gently kisses the warlock's forehead.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus murmurs, "Happy birthday, love."

"It is now," Alec whispers happily, grinning wider than should be physically possible.

Laughing with both amusement and delight, Magnus kisses him, and the two of them forget about the film they're meant to be watching, both getting lost in each other's eyes and their love.

Alec has never liked his birthday more.

* * *

Sorry that it's a day late, my first attempt was eaten by technology. Hope you enjoyed and a happy (belated) birthday to our favourite blue-eyed shadowhunter!

* * *

 _Please leave a review! Any thoughts and feedback or requests for something else?_ _Have a good one :)_


End file.
